Caimie
| Maße = | Beruf = | Hobbies = | BesondereKennzeichen = | Teufelskraft = | ErsterAuftrittManga = | ErsterAuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Haruna Ikezawa | Synchronsprecher = Sabine Bohlmann }} Caimie ist eine schreckhafte aber sehr freundliche Meerjungfrau, die zusammen mit Pappag durch das Meer zieht. Ihr Traum ist es, eine berühmte Modedesignerin zu werden. Caimies Geschichte Caimie und Hatchan Caimie und Pappag wurden von einem Seemonster verschluckt und schließlich von Hatchan befreit, nachdem dieser vom Marineschiff geflohen ist, das die Arlong-Bande von Cocoyasi Village abtransportiert hat. Später wird sie erneut von ihm gerettet, nachdem die Makro-Fischmenschen sie gefangengenommen haben. Die beiden werden schließlich Freunde und eröffnen einen Schnellimbiss, mit dem Hatchan Oktopakos Herz für sich gewinnen will.Manga: Hatchan-Coverstory Caimie und die Mugiwara-Bande Luffy und seine Bande treffen auf Caimie vor den Klippen der Redline. Erneut werden sie und Pappag aus dem Maul eines Kaiōrui befreit, der die Thousand Sunny angreift und von Luffy K.O. geschlagen wird. Caimie landet auf Sanji und verwundert mit ihrer Erscheinung alle Anwesenden. Als sie für ihre neuen Freunde von der Mugiwara-Bande bei „Hatchin“ über ihre Teleschnecke eine Runde Takoyaki vorbestellen will, stellt sich heraus, dass er von den Makro-Fischmenschen überwältigt wurde und zum Sabaody-Archipel gebracht wurde, der Basis von Duval, dem Boss mehrerer Kidnapperbanden, die auch hinter Caimie her sind und zu denen auch die Tobiuo Riders gehören, auf die Luffys Bande auf dem Weg zum Archipel trifft. Caimie will sich beim überglücklichen Sanji entschuldigen.jpg|Caimie will sich beim überglücklichen Sanji für die Landung auf ihm entschuldigen. Caimie stellt Luffy Pappag vor.jpg|Caimie stellt Luffy Pappag vor. Caimie und Pappag lernen die Mugiwara-Piratenbande näher kennen.jpg|Caimie und Pappag lernen die Mugiwara-Piratenbande näher kennen. Als die Bande von den Flying Fish Riders angegriffen wird, beschließt man „Hatchin“ zusammen aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Erst vor der Hauptbasis der Tobiuo Riders erfahren Luffy und vor allem Nami, dass „Hatchin“ alias HatchanIm Original Hatchan genannt, aber durch Carlsen zu Hatchan übersetzt. ein ehemalige Gegner der Bande war. Als jedoch Caimie nach einem Zögern von Luffys Bande, den Fischmenschen zu retten, erneut von den Makro-Fischmenschen entführt wird, nachdem sie ihn selbst befreien wollte, ist Nami von Hatchans Reaktionen davon überzeugt, dass die Bande ihn guten Gewissens befreien kann. Zusammen mit der Bande befreit sie nicht nur Hatchan, sondern erweist sich auch als äußerst hilfreich, als Sanji von den Tobiuo Riders in einem Stahlnetz eingefangen und in die Tiefe des Meeres gezogen wird. Als schnelle Schwimmerin ist sie in der Lage die Tobiuo einzuholen und Sanji aus den Tiefen des Ozeans zu retten. Zoro erklärt Caimie, dass die Mugiwara-Piraten nicht mit Hatchan befreundet sind.jpg|Zoro erklärt Caimie, dass die Mugiwara-Piraten nicht mit Hatchan befreundet sind. Die Makro-Bande hat Caimie und Pappag wieder gefangen.jpg|Die Makro-Bande hat Caimie und Pappag wieder gefangen. Ein überglücklicher Sanji.jpg|Sanji ist überglücklich, von Caimie gerettet worden zu sein. Sabaody-Archipel Die nächste Station, die sie mit der Mugiwara-Bande anläuft ist das Sabaody-Archipel, in dem die Bande ihr Schiff für die Reise zur Fischmenscheninsel vorzubereiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin versorgen Caimie und Hatchan die Bande erst einmal wie versprochen für Caimies Rettung aus dem Maul des Seekönigs mit einer ordentlichen Portion Takoyaki. Um nicht weiter aufzufallen, müssen sich Caimie und Hatchan auf dem Archipel als normale Menschen verkleiden, da die BaumgruppeDas Sabaody-Archipel gilt nicht als Insel, da sie kein Ziel für einen Logpose (Navigation) ist. vor allem als Umschlagplatz für Sklavenhändler bekannt ist und vor allem Fischmenschen und mehr noch Meerjungfrauen einen sehr hohen Preis auf entsprechenden Auktionen erzielen. So machen sich Pappag, Hatchan und sie zusammen mit Luffy, Robin, Nami, Brook und Chopper auf die Suche nach Rayleigh, einem alten Freund von Hatchan und ehemaligen Piraten, der sich nun als Coating-Ingenieur einen Namen gemacht hat. Bei ihrem Rundgang durch die Touristenzone des Archipels bemerkt Robin, dass die Meerjungfrau etwas stiller als sonst ist und vermutet, dass sie in Bezug auf die Baumgruppe bereits eine einschneidende Vergangenheit haben könnte. Bereits vorher hatte ihr Pappag in Erinnerung gerufen, dass sie nicht in den Sabaody Park gehen könnte und sie auch den Grund dafür wüsste. Bei ihrem gemeinsamen Einkaufsbummel erläutert Robin gegenüber Nami nachdem sie sich vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt haben, dass es erst seit kurzer Zeit so etwas wie Frieden zwischen den Meeresvölkern und den anderen Menschen gäbe, und dass man den Hass besonders noch im Sabaody-Archipel erleben könnte. Dennoch ist sie mit dabei, als Luffy und seine Freunde den Themenpark besuchen, und auch nur, weil Hatchan und Pappag glauben, dass allein die Stärke ihrer Freunde sie beschützen würde. Trotzdem wird die Meerjungfrau in einem unbeobachteten Moment von Sklavenhändlern entführt und in der Human Auction bei Grove 1 als Rarität zur Versteigerung angeboten. Auch wenn die Mugiwara-Bande, Pappag und Hatchan rechtzeitig erscheinen, um mitzubieten und Nami alles, was sie an Schätzen besitzt in die Waagschale werfen will, kann die Bande nichts mehr ausrichten, als Charlos-sei 500 Millionen Berry für die Meerjungfrau bietet und sie so zugesprochen bekommt. Als Luffy schließlich mit Zoro und Hatchan im Wahrsten Sinn des Wortes mit einem lauten Knall auftaucht und Caimie sieht, stürmt er einfach in Richtung Bühne. Als Charlos-sei auf Hatchan schießt, platzt Luffy der Kragen und schlägt den Tenryūbito nieder und erzeugt dadurch ein Chaos, dass einen der älteren Sklaven amüsiert: Silvers Rayleigh, Erster Maat des legendären Piratenkönigs Gold Roger, der sich als Sklave einschlich, um die Kasse der Auktion zu plündern. Mit seinem Haki sorgt Rayleigh erst einmal für Ruhe, ehe er die Meerjungfrau von dem Explosionshalsband befreit. Zusammen mit der Bande flieht Caimie zu Shakuyaks Bar, wo sie mit den anderen Rayleighs Geschichte lauscht und so von dessen Vergangenheit und die wahren Hintergründe zu Gold Rogers Tod erfährt. Als die Bande aufbricht um die nächsten drei Tage auf dem Archipel zu überstehen, verabschiedet sich Caimie, bedankt sich noch einmal mit einem strahlenden Lächeln von ihnen und bleibt dann mit Pappag und dem verwundeten Hatchan bei Shakuyak, doch schon bald macht sie sich wieder Sorgen um ihre Freunde, die gerade erst von Bartholomew Kuma über die ganze Welt verstreut wurden. Ihre Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Wie alle Meerjungfrauen, kann Caimie ähnlich wie Chopper mit allen anderen Meeresbewohnern sprechen. Sie ist allerdings noch so jung, dass sich ihre Schwanzflosse noch nicht gespalten hat. Sie kann sich zwar außerhalb des Wassers fortbewegen, allerdings nicht all zu schnell. Caimies Charakterisierung thumb|Caimies Schreck äußert sich vor allem in ihrem Gesicht. Caimie ist vor allem für ihre Gesichtsentgleisungen bekannt, insbesondere dann, wenn sie sich erschrickt. In der japanischen Originalfassung spricht Caimie die meisten anderen mit einem ''-chin'' (jap. ) anstelle eines ''-chan'' (jap. ) an, unabhängig davon, ob sie es als Höflichkeitsanhang verwendet – z.B. Luffy-chin, Nami-chin etc. – oder in einem Namen. So wird auch aus Hatchan Hatchin. Hintergrundinformationen * In der deutschen Fassung wird sie Kamy und Camy geschrieben. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise ca:Keimi en:Keimi it:Kayme zh:海咪 Kategorie:Freund der Mugiwara-Piratenbande Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Meerjungfrau